The Ledge
by rachypooxoxo
Summary: Edward and Bella love story, all are human. Gossip Girl characters are in this, At a ski resort in Aspen. Chace, Blake, Leighton, Blaire and Serena Snowboarding & love, everything you want. Great love story! i would love some reviews & pointers! thank you
1. My Girlfriend

­­­­­**The Ledge**

Authors Note: WOW! First story ever! Sorry for all of the spelling mistakes ahead! I read fan fiction like there is no tomorrow! I love ashel-13 and vgjm! I read their stories first! I couldn't wait to do one of these! Well, I came up with this story during math, haha bored much? We were doing Inequality Systems Linear Equations? Well we were taking notes and I decide to write this idea down. Jasper is a major part in this. **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL! I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View :)**

"Bella!" Chace yelled.

"Whoops, sorry" I laughed. Haha its just like me, to almost trip with a knife. However, I'm just so tired. Being on set, never having time to write is really screwing up myself up. I'm just not centered anymore. Oh sorry, you don't know me, I am Bella Swan, klutz, actress, writer, random – girl – next - door extraordinaire.

I work on the set of Gossip Girl & I am a writer. Chace Crawford is one of my best friends. However, I wish we were more. I play his best friend Chelsea Evaline Toroscontatino, famous Italian socialite. Tomorrow we are going to Aspen for a ski trip with the rest of the cast. Leighton and Blake cant wait, they have called twenty times trying to get me pumped up. Honestly, I am horrified, the longest time I have ever been on a plane is from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington, & let me tell you something, that was long enough for me. I have been skiing and it was okay. However, I love to snowboard! I have been all about extreme sports lately. The paparazzi don't even bother to look for me there! I love just whooshing on my snowboard along the tree line trying not to get hit and then air flips and ramps! Oh good lord, don't even get me started..

"Bella? Bella?"Chace asked.

"Huh? What? Oh what did I miss? Huh? What? Sorry," Okay so I am a little out of it.

"Are you okay?" Chace asked giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, babe, just day dreaming," i explained while chopping some tomatoes.

"You look tired, you need a massage or something?" he gingerly asked.

"Yeah, but i will probably get one in Aspen. Are you okay? You seem a little distracted, Is your computer on crack?"**(had to put that in there for my friend, i love you deannie besties!)**

"Yeah, wait. Did you just ask me if my computer was on crack?" he asked giving me a confused look.

"hahaha yeah? Got a problem with it?" i giggled.

"Yes, actually I do! Just wait, its going to be on-"

"**Like donkey cong**" we both said glaring at each other, until I finally turned around to focus on what I was chopping.

Wah-plunk!

"What the HELL!?" I exclaimed.

He just stared at me.

"Did you just through a tomato at me!?" I gasped.

"Yep, got a problem with it?" he grinned.

"Actually I do, hmph." I said as I stalked off.

"Oh no you don't" he muttered & yelled,"Aghh!", as he jumped me from behind.

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing Chace!?" I exclaimed.

"Got you! Cant let my girl friend leave mad, baby" he smiled & kissed me hard on the lips.

* * *

Okay! Before **ANYONE** yells at me, let me explain. It is this way for a reason! Why??? geez, i like a little a controversy and hardship for true-loves to come together :) hell yes, edward and bella will be together :) Who else would edward marry? TANYA!? pshhh..no! edward cullen prefers brunettes :)

* * *


	2. The Wizard of Oz

­­­­­**The Ledge**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL OR THE CAST OF THE SHOW OR BOOKS!**

* * *

**Bellas Point of View**

**

* * *

**"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really! I have liked you for a while & I decided its time, I hope you agr-"

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

"Ugh, stupid phone! Why do always go off at the wrong moments!? Oh & Chace, yes I would love to be your girlfriend, sorry about the phone, haha" I laughed.

"Hello? Great timing you two!" I grumbled.

"Weeellll, we just wanted to see if you are excited! Oh & by the way! Congrats!!!! You two are so cute together!" Leighton giggled.

"Yeah, just like you & Blake! hahaha JUST KIDDING! Well, thanks! Wait, you knew!? For how long?" I gasped.

"Hmm..Only a month, why do you think he has been such an ass? Plus, you two live together! Do you see how you two look at each other!? Its like two soul mates that have crossed Orion at the exact same time! Its an avante-garde love story still being written! Oh my lord! Do you realize how lucky you are!?" Blake exhaustively explained.

I look at Chace who was holding me in his arms while laying against the couch who refused to let me go to the bathroom to talk to Blake & Leighton. He was smiling obviously hearing the conversation; I smiled at him & gave him a quick peck.

"Wow, a month. Lets see, I will text you, he is holding me right now & wont let me go!" I yelled & he just tighten his grip on me,"haha kinda I suppose. Awh, we kinda are if you think of it like that, or at all! I am really lucky. I have the best boyfriend any girl could ask for, a great career, two awesome besties, & the funnest ski trip ever tomorrow!! Hey, what is up with 'two'? We have been saying that word like a ton! Oooo! Let ton be our new number word!"

"Hmm..I dont know, I suppose its like tampons," she suggested.

"Yeah, exactly like tampons," I repeated hoping he would take the hint,"It absorbs everything & keeps everything in place!"

"EWWWW! Oh my god if you are going to talk about that with me right here then I am going to cook! Man, that is just disgusting! How is two like-? Oh never mind! I am just going to leave before I get even grossed out babe! I love you but man!" he griped disgusted.

Yes hint taken!

"Hahaha! That got him!" Blake giggled!

"Well, he was being as ass because, I thought he hated me! He was like avoiding me! I swear! It was like, well you all's ring tone!" I explained.

"Well, now you two can have ASS sex! hahaha man, I crack myself up!" Blake joked, making a fool of herself.

"Hah! So what time is the flight? Eight right?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but you have to be there at six, which means you have to start getting ready at four," Leighton explained.

"You guys, I don't care how I look on a plane or really anywhere unless its really fancy! Its just a plane! Why do you care? I am going to through my hair up in a ponytail with some sweats! Easy as cup cakes!" I joked.

"You are so simple!" She argued.

"I know and thats why I love her!" Chace yelled from the kitchen.

"Hahahahaha well, I am going to go. Bye you all! Picking you up at five kay!?" I yelled.

"Sure! 5:30?" Leighton asked.

"No Five."

"Just throw your hair in a side ponytail or something. You will be fine! Its just Aspen. Nothing compared to Forks," I sighed.

I miss my home town of Forks, Washington. Yeah, it was a little too green. Too wet. But it was my home, there I was just Bella, Chief Swan's daughter, his pride and joy. My father was my biggest fan and one of the few people that understand me in the world. He is so important. No one will ever be that important to me. I must have like thousands (maybe less) fans in the world, but to me, his opinion and my mom's are the most important to me. I just want them to be proud of me. I'm already so proud of them, they are just simple people. Well, okay my mom isn't simple, she is just really hyper. However, my dad is so simple. The smallest things in life make him happy. For example, going fishing with his best friend Billy Black makes him happy. Just like reading a book for me..

"Bella! Bella! Beellllaaaaa!" Leighton squealed.

"Ho, hum, what? Sorry, I was just thinking," I covered.

"Forks is too small! This is Aspen! Snow!" she yelled.

"Mountains!" Blake yelled.

"Apple cider!" I yelled.

"Lions!" Leighton said.

"Tigers!" Blake shouted.

"Bears!" I shouted.

"Oh my!" We yelled together.

"What are you three talking about in there?" Chace asked.

"The Wizard of Oz," I giggled.

"Oh well, Well I will be your Wizard if you be my Dorothy," Chace proposed.

"Hey you guys, I will see you at five thirty tomorrow morning! Bye!" I yeeped.

* * *

Still updatingg this.


	3. Mile High Club

­­­­­

**The Ledge**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL OR THE CAST OF GOSSIP GIRL! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE FANFICTION I WRITE! **

**I would love some reviews! I am new at this so pleaseee :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View :)**

"Hey, you okay?" Chace asked.

"Yeah, mhm, just need CAFFEFINE! PULL INTO THAT STARBUCKS NOW ! DO IT OR YOU WILL HAVE A PISSED OFF BELLA!" I yelled.

So it was five in the freaking morning, I am tired. We ran out of coffee yesterday. I am not happy. I am pretty damn pissed off. I feel like a freaking pregnant woman without here black bean burritos in two in the morning with the matching wheat grass & honey peanut butter shake with a well done steak. I had morning breath. Coffee is the only thing that gets rid of it. At least for me.

"Where?" he asked.

"THERE GO GO GO!" I yelled.

"Woah, jazzed much?" he questioned.

I just glared at him.

"Yeesh, sorry" he mumbled.

"Chace, its nothing against you. I love you. You know that. I haven't had any coffee. I'm tired. I know I am being a bitch, I am sorry. I hate it. I shouldn't speak to you like that. I will run in," I apologized.

"Its okay, I will go in with you. You know, I kinda want people to see us together," he smiled.

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Yes, really" he grinned.

"Well lets go!" I said excitedly

* * *

"GET UP! LAKE & BLEIGTON" I yelled.

"Agh, did you just carfunkle our names?" Leighton asked.

"Oh wow, yeah I did, sorry haven't finished my coffee yet," I explained.

"Wow, agh, did she just like carjurnickle our names?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, drink this," Leighton forced the drink towards Blake.

Blake drank it and then gasped, "Ew what is this!?"

"Wheat grass, lemon grass, strawberry shake with fat burner in it," Chace smiled.

"Oh my lord, that is like one jacked up strawberry smoothie," Blake said.

"Let me try it," Leighton insisted.

She took a huge gulped.

"Eh ma gawd! That is so good!" Leighton squealed.

"Let me try!" I tried to grab it.

"No mine!" She barked.

"You really dont want that," Chace whispered, "It's pretty much a liquid laxative. She is going to be on the toilet for the whole ride"

"Way to go baby!" I squealed.

* * *

We had just gone through airport security and we on the plane when they made the call for everyone to sit down & buckle their seat belts, when Leighton popped up. She got this strange look on her face. Then the looked sourly turned into a sickening grimace.

"Bathroom!" she yelled.

"Oh, miss I am sorry, you cant go, we are about to go to take off **(correct term? never flone before? correct me please)**. So will you please take your seat?" The flight attendant asked.

"No, I will not take my seat. I am Leighton Meester! I am on Gossip Girl. I am an awarding winning actress. I have to take a shit! Now move!" she barked.

The flight attendant was stunned at what Leighton said and just let her go, frozen.

"What is wrong with her?" Blake asked pulling her ipod from her ears.

"Liquid laxative, do you remember that drink she had?" Chace asked.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Bingo on the dot" I stated.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha Oh my lord! Tampons!" She yelled.

"Tampons!" I screamed.

"I have one, would you like it?" A lady asked.

We just looked at her and laughed.

"Hahaha! Nope we are good, just peachy!" Blake explained.

Still in hysterics some guy with bronze hair came up to us.

"Will you please stop your hyena hysterics?" the sexy man asked with a voice incredibly velvet.

"Exscuse me?" I asked.

"You and your cackling chicken of a sister are not letting me sleep," he hotly explained.

"If you watch television or read a magazine you would know who I am. I am Bella Swan and she, that girl, that you called my sister is one of my best friends Blake Lively. I am sorry that our quote en quote 'cackling' disturbed you. You may not know who I am and don't get me wrong I'm glad, however, you shouldn't speak to any person that rudely. Male or female, famous or not. I don't know who you are & I am not sure I want to right now, mean while call me if you ever want to talk or a lesson about manners, 208-494-6472," I explained.

"Why would I want your number?" he asked?

"To learn how to treat a girl!" I yelled.

"I am a gentleman," he stated.

"Yes, & I am a cackling hyena!" I retorted.

"Well, now that we have the truth out, maybe you can stop being a little brat and let me get some sleep," Edward said.

"Do what!?" I screamed.

"What the hell did you just call her?" Chace interrupted.

"I called her a brat, when really she is being a stupid, little, ignorant, bit-" Edward explained getting cut off.

"Were you just about to call her a bitch? What the hell is even your name asshole?" Chace asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen & yes I was, I have been calling her that since the day we first met," He said confidently.

Oh. My. Lord. He is a **Cullen**. He is royalty. He is the heir to the Cullen fortune & I didn't ever realize it. He was **MY** Edward from Forks at the park. He remembered? He actually remembered me! I didn't even recognize him, but he recognized me?

We met when we were five at Forks Park when were five years old. We had our first kiss together. He pushed me on the swings and said "he would never forget me & he would always love me & that we would see each other again". He gave me a plastic ring and peace of his heart. I gave him my bracelet and part of my heart as well **(go ahead and awh)**. I never thought I would see him again.

"When did you ever meet her!?" Chace barked.

"Chace, babe, calm down. Its okay, I know him. We met when were five at Forks Park," I chided.

"I still have it," he smiled.

"As do I, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," I apologized.

"Well, it took you long enough," Edward chuckled.

"I am sorry, I don't have any leeches on my speed dial. Its kinda hard to remember someone who hurt you. So, what if you are the heir to the Cullen Fortune you still hurt me," I grimaced at the memory.

"Leeches, you still remember what that mongrel called me? I never tried to hurt you, I didnt want to leave you, we were only five, even then leaving hurt for me to," he said grimacing.

"Yeah, we were only five, who knew we had hearts then?" I questioned.

"Cupid! What the!?" He said just as Leighton came running up the aisle to her seat.

"I hate planes!" she screeched.

"That's Leighton," I explained, "She had a homemade liquid laxative, like that time we made Alice eat grass"

"Hahaha, Yeah I do," he joked.

"Bella, lets go to the bathroom" Chace asked.

"You are still a little whore as I remember," Edward sneered.

"You are still an ass," I hissed.

Chace and I went to the bathroom and had some quality time. Basically, I became apart of the Mile High Club :)

* * *

**Authors Note!** Finally donee! Got Edward in :) leave me reviews pleasee :) 1,450 words! Woohoo! My longest chapter ever!


	4. The Challenge

**The Ledge

* * *

**

Authors note! **UPDATING ALOT! **Tons of drama going on! **I SADLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL OR THE CAST!** Edward is back! Chace and Bella are getting a tad cheesy for my taste honestly. Freaking Stephenie Meyer sex scene though. I am not that type of person. I have a reputation. Im fine if others do it. But have some imagination(: If you want to help me co-write go ahead! Please **Review!** I know I haven't updated in a while so heree :)

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**

**

* * *

**The rest of the plane ride was well, awkard. Edward was staring at me. Hah! LIE! He was GLARING AT ME! He was FREAKING glaring! So, I had in an airplane's bathroom. Whats the big deal!? I finally decided to glare at him and he just laughed. What the hell is his problem!?

I finally said screw it and decided to sleep in Chace's arms and that pissed him off majorly.

"Babe, wake up. Baby, wake up. We landed, come on. Miss Toroscontatino this is your wake up call," he said.

Psh, I was not waking up. I was far to comfortable in his arms.

Then he got creative and gave me a kiss that woke the heavens up.

"That got you up!" he smiled.

"Yes it did, Edw-, Chace, Chace, yes it did. You are awesome!" I exclaimed. Oh my lord! I just said, well about said, EDWARD!

* * *

We finally got there to the lodge to get our keys and thank the lord, he wasn't there!

"Lets go snowboarding!" I shouted.

"I am so freaking jet lagged, Bells" Chace said.

"Us to," Blake and Leighton said.

"Well, I'm going. When is dinner?" I asked.

"Six?" Leighton suggested.

"Umm..Sure. I don't care really. Chace call my cell, babe, okay?" I checked.

"Anytime girlfriend," He beamed.

"Me to, boyfriend" I smiled.

Score! Snowboarding! By myself! I can be free! Well, sorta. I can enjoy the scenery and not hold back. I can do an air to fakies, chicken salad air, and egg plants. **(didnt make those up google it.) **But what I love most is free riding and eurocave riding! I know it sounds so nerdy or geeky or snow boardy, but I love it!

I am walking up to go up to the mountain and not a whole lot of people are there. This could be good.

* * *

I finally get to the top and my lord. Its beautiful.

I finally started to snowboard after staring at the magnificent view. I was doing air to fakies and chicked salad airs. I was in the middle of an egg plant when someone cut me off.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled.

"Sorry, didn't know it was your land," he stabbed taking his hat off. It was Jasper.

"Well, I did pay to use it. Wait, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Its me Bella," I laughed as a tooked my hat off.

"Jazz! Who are you talking to?" Some guy yelled, sounding like Emmett. Aw, hell it was Emmett. Which meant Edward was here.

"Hey Em, remember me?" I asked.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Vacation, why else?"

"Well, you are a major klutz and-"

"Accident prone? Danger magnet?" a melodic voice finished.

"So you are saying, since I am so ungraceful. Not like Rosalie or Alice, the freaking gazelles. I cannot do anything that requires balance. Am I correct?" I said getting more pissed and agitated by the second.

"Exactly," Edward said.

"Race. You and I. Down the hill. Now." I demanded. Man, the fact that they were going to degrade me like that was bullshit.

"Bella, I-I- can't"

"Why not scared? Afraid you will hurt me? News flash, you already have," I challenged.

"Bring it," he said. If there was anything he loved more than me (i hope) was a challenge.

"Ready, Go!" I yelled.

Racing Edward was hurtful but fun. It was a challenge.

It was nose and nose. He had speed but I had skill and knowledge.

"Woah shit, Bella won," Emmett said in disbelief.

"Guess, little Bella has changed, hasn't she Emmett?" I asked.

"Rematch?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah," I agreed a little winded when my phone rang.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"Crap raincheck?" I asked.

"Anytime," he smiled.


	5. He is, He's Edward!

**The Ledge**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN TWLIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL OR THE CAST! **updating once a week probaly :) happy **late** valentines day! really late i knoww.

* * *

"So how was snow boarding?"inquired Chace.

"So much fun! I finally landed this trick that I have been practicing for a while!"

"Thats good, did you run into anyone?" he asked.

Oh, shit! He knows.

But Edward is no one THAT important.

I mean, he is important, but.

He's, He's, HE IS EDWARD!

He isnt in my life anymore.

He left.

So why bother?

"Hmm... No one important," I calmly stated.

"Well, you seem like you ran into some people"

Hah. If only he knew.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem jazzed or something," He muttered.

Jazzed? Hmm.. Jaz- Jasper!

Crap stupid realizations!

"Hahaha, I am just jazzed to see you! Come on! Lets go to dinner!" I giggled.

"Woah, hang on there girlfriend; I was hoping you and I could stay in tonight," he devishly grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he smirked.

"Sorry, but I miss Blake and Leighton to much! So, lets go to dinner," I laughed.


	6. Paprazzi out of the wood work!

**The Ledge**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CAST OF GOSSIP GIRL. Sorry I havent been updating alot. drama has been happening, best friend moved. just great :) dvd comes out saturdayy :)  


* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View :)**

Could I be avoiding alone time with Chace? I wouldn't say that, I just can't get _him_ out of my head. I feel like some weird Ashlee Simpson-Wentz / Katy Perry / Taylor Swift song.

"Why don't you want to stay in?" Chace asked.

"Because, I want to go out. Have fun, come on I'm only 18, I am yours!" I smiled.

"Yep, you are all mine and mine only. I am yours and only yours," he smiled as we walked to dinner, swinging our hands, hand in hand.

**Facebook Status: sometimes the right thing for one person is wrong for another** **:/**

"What is up with your status?" he questioned.

"I am just thinking about people," I suggested, "Like you and me and everyone"

"Where does the status come into play?"

"It comes into play all of the time, like at dinner. Do I get something messy or neat and petite? OR! Better yet, do I just have a drink?" I smiled, man I can be such a good actress and the most random one at that when I want to.

"I say you get whatever tastes good, how about me?" he suggested.

"How about tonight, for desert? Just you and me and ALICE CULLEN!?!?!?!?" I screamed.

"Who is this Alice chick? Woah, like a threesome?" Chace winced at the idea. Hah. Good boyfriend. He wants me and me only. yes :)

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice yelled.

We ran and gave each other a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"You first!" We both said.

"Haha! Okay I will go first," Alice said.

"We are all here on vacation! All of us! Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I! Jasper and I are getting married! But you already knew that! It has been so long since we have hung out! So whats new with you? Obviously a new guy! What ever happened to Edward?" She exhaled, giving me a perplexed look while I glared her.

"Hahaha I figured that! Oh my lord! I cannot wait to see Esme! I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett on the slopes! When is the wedding? I am so sure I can help out! Oh my lord! I cannot wait! Nothing really! Gossip Girl, Chace, writing the book, and trying to breathe again! Oh that reminds me the CD! You know what happened. I will so talk to you later about it! Okay?"

"Wait, I thought later we were having desert just you and me," Chace murmured in my ear.

"I know I promised. I don't break promises. Why don't you go see if our table is ready?" I whispered.

"Hahaha Wow, Bella you have him wrapped around your finger. But I would so love your help, matron of honor!" She giggled.

"Oh my lord! Shut up! Wha- Wha- What about Rosalie!? I can't believe this! I love you Alice!" I screamed.

"She doesnt want the responsibility. Haha. Plus, She wont be here whenever I need her. Oh wait, what about you?" Alice asked.

"ALICE CULLEN! How dare you not remember! I am a celebrity, trust me! It will all be handled! Your wish is my command. Wow. What is Edward looking at?" I grimaced.

"You obviously! That boy loves you but he tries to hide it by being rude. Ugh! Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner! So what happened between you two?"

I blushed at her saying that.

"Spa day you and me tomorrow. I will tell you, but look casually behind you while waving at Jasper. Paparazzi." I hissed.

"Oh I see one. Tell me later. If you arent occupied," she said that just as Chace was wrapping his arms around me.

"Haha. I promise Alice"

"Double pinky?" She asked.

"Hmm..Well.. I dont-"

"Just say yes, so we can get dinner over with and get on with desert, cherry blossom" he whispered.

"I was just about to say yes," I whispered back to Chace.

"Of-freaking-course Alice! Spa day tomorrow?"

"Nah, I say movies," Alice said with a hint in her eyes.

"Hahaha. Oka-" Why was everyone cutting me off? Did they not want to hear what I have to say?

"Isabella Marie Swan is that you!?" Esme Cullen yelled.

Way to go. Paparrazzi are about to come out of the wood work!

"Esme!? Oh my God! It is so good to see you! I cant believe it!" I was shocked. I haven't seen her in so long!

"How have you been? I have seen you on Gossip Girl and you are so amazing! What happened between you and Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Oh um thanks! I have been great! Really great, actually! What about you? You know what happened!"

Everyone does, or they will. Or is it just me and him that really know? Or do we even know at all? Gah! I am so confused. Just like tampons. **(refer back to first or second chapter)**

"Well, yes. But I never did quite get the full story. I have been awesome, but this might sound awkard or weird or too sentimental but Edward needs you and You need him, Bella" She said.

"Oh um well yes! I have to go eat dinner, Im sorry! It was fun talking to you! Bye!" I said before turning walking away.

"Oh come eat with us! Everyone can talk and catch up! It will be like a reunion!" She cheered.

"I am actually eating with some of the cast, I am sorry. How about breakfast tomorrow?" I offered.

"Oh that would be great! Our place?"

"Sure, just give me your number" I assured her.

We did so.

"Um.. I will see you around 8:30? Then the slopes?" I asked.

"Sure that would be awesome!"

Yay, plans set. Pissed off Chace. Breakfast with my ex-boyfriends family! Yes! Everything is just GREAT!

* * *

**Author's Note! SO SORRY! IT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO GET OUT ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE REVIEW AND I WILL PRAISE YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Email Me? Kay thanks:

I am taking an official break...sorry yall! i am writing a book so and i will send out copies of this story with updates, but doing it on here isnt as fun. if you would like my email just message me kay? thanks(:


End file.
